Under the Rain
by Khrystyll
Summary: Natsume has rejected Mikan's confession back when they were in middle school. Now, they are already in high school. But what happens when Mikan gets dumped by her boyfriend and the person who finds her crying is none other than Natsume? AU. One-shot.


AU. My first try with a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Under the Rain**

'What?' Mikan asked in an almost inaudible voice.

'Well, I just realized that I never really liked you.' She felt a stab in her heart.

'But you were the one who asked me out.' She tried to hold on.

'I'm sorry Mikan.' He said. 'To tell you the truth, I only dated you because you were pretty and rich. I thought I would like you but I realized I just don't.'

And he left her…

Sakura Mikan, a beautiful and rich 17-year-old, has just been dumped earlier in the afternoon. She is now sitting on a bench at the park. Still trying to forget the last words she heard from him. In the end, what it did to her was only replay the scene again and again in her head.

Her chest was full of stabbing pain. And whenever that scene was replayed, she couldn't help tears from flowing. The reason Mikan always gets a boyfriend is to forget a certain raven-haired jerk that was also her first love. When she confessed during middle school, all he did was embarrass in front of class.

But among those boyfriends, she was really starting to like this guy. And the first guy she liked was also the first to dump her.

'Why? I'm only an average teenager who's looking for love. Why do I have to have this misfortune?' Mikan thought as more tears ran down her cheeks.

She took out her phone. She typed one word, "Dumped" and sent it straight to her best friend, Imai Hotaru. Then, she slid it back down to her pocket. She continued crying for she had no choice, she couldn't stop them. She didn't care what the people passing by would think. All she could think about was to cry.

"That's why we're trying to tell you to go to her, Natsume." It was Nogi Ruka, bestfriend of Hyuuga Natsume and happens to be the boyfriend of Hotaru.

"She probably won't believe me. After what happened last time." Natsume countered.

"That's because you were so stubborn." Ruka answered.

"Who wouldn't be surprised when she suddenly confesses like that? Plus that was a long time ago, she probably doesn't care about me anymore."

"Why do you say?"

"She has a boyfriend, if you forgot."

"The only reason she got boyfriends was because of you."

"How do you know?"

"Hotaru told me."

"How does she know?"

"I'm her best friend, idiot." Hotaru interrupted their conversation. "I still haven't forgiven you for hurting her. Even if she still loves you, I won't allow it until you do something for her."

"What?" Natsume complained.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep… Hotaru heard her phone ringing and took it out. She saw a message from Mikan and opened it.

"Is it Sakura?" Ruka asked. Natsume flinched at the sound of her name.

"She got dumped." Hotaru simply stated.

Natsume's eyes widened in shock. Then, his body moved ahead before his brain could figure out what he was doing. He took his jacket and immediately ran out of the house.

Before he could ask himself what he was doing, he already knew why.

He loved her and he still does. When she confessed to him last time, he was so overjoyed. But he wasn't so sure and didn't want to be hurt if it turned out to be a lie. Because of that, he made the biggest mistake of his life and hurt her instead. Her, his one love, Sakura Mikan.

_3__rd__ year middle school, break time…._

"Uhm.. Natsume, can I have a minute with you?" Mikan asked him.

Natsume turned to her and said, "Sure!"

"I-I.. I really love you, Natsume." She bowed her head and nervously waited for his answer.

He was surprised. He didn't see it coming. Then suddenly he laughed and with the slip of his tongue he said, "You must be joking. You're probably just saying that to make fun of me."

Mikan felt her heart crumble. When tears started flowing down her cheeks, Natsume stopped his laughter. "You're such a jerk, Hyuuga Natsume!" She yelled as she ran out the room in tears.

As he ran, rain started pouring down. "Damn. It's not stopping. It's only getting heavier." But he didn't mind being wet. He needed to find Mikan. As he continued running, he realized where his feet had brought him. It was the park.

Memories started running back. It was the place where he saw Mikan carrying loads of shopping bags the day before she confessed to him. He had helped her out that day and it turned out, these were for her family who had just come back from a trip overseas. It was the last good thing that happened to both of them.

He looked around, wishing to find her. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a girl sitting down in the bench with her head bowed low. It was Mikan. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran to her.

Natsume stood in front of her and realized she was crying. He felt pain in his chest and it made him want to cry, too.

"Mikan."

Mikan's head shot up when she heard her name being called. She obviously didn't realize that there was someone who came. When she saw who it was, she immediately looked away. "Go away, Natsume. I don't need you to make my day worse."

"I'm sorry."

She was surprised with what he said. "For what?"

"For not being sensitive to your feelings, for hurting you, for being stubborn, for being the jerk that I am, for everything. I'm sorry."

Mikan let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why say that now?"

"I love you!" Natsume admitted.

Surprised as she may have been, Mikan just replied. "That's a bad joke."

He was hurting. Of course, he was hurt. But he didn't complain. He knew she went through so much more.

"The positions are reversed this time, I see."

"No it's not. I really meant what I said before."

"And you say, I don't mean what I just said."

"Of course you don't. Because if you did-"

She was cut off. He suddenly took her chin and lifted her head as he lowered his and pressed his lips against hers.

When he broke the kiss, Mikan was left to catch her breath.

"Unfortunately, I'm not joking." He stated. "When you confessed before, I was happy. But I was so afraid of being hurt that I had to say that stupid line and hurt you instead. I'm coward, I admit. But seeing you go out with all those guys, seeing you here crying because of another guy, hurts me more than you know."

Mikan didn't respond and he took a step closer. "If I could turn back time, I would. But I can't, so I have no choice. I had to tell you how I feel even if I get rejected. Because I know that I've hurt you just as much, if not more."

They were silent for a while. Finally, Mikan spoke up.

"You were the reason I became like that, did you know?" She said with a pained expression.

"Yeah, I guess Ruka and Hotaru told me that before but I never believed them." He answered.

"You're a coward and a jerk." She said as more tears ran down. "If you love me, tell me. Otherwise I would know. You're so complicated, Natsume." She was crying now. "Because of you and your stupid cowardice, I spent many nights just crying to myself. I had to go out with other guys, otherwise I would end up crying about you because Hotaru is almost always with Ruka. Because of you, I had to get hurt. Because of you, I can't even date others seriously. Now, I find a guy I start to like and he dumps me. Then the person who comes to me is you! You suddenly confess your love and I realized how I could've avoided all those pain."

She stopped speaking as she cried even more. She couldn't even differentiate the rain and her tears now. It was raining so hard and she was crying just as hard.

"You're a insensitive jerk." She started again. "That's why I don't understand why I still love you."

Natsume was surprised. Suddenly, Mikan stood up and said, "I really am still in love with you, Natsume."

He couldn't stop the urge to hold her close to him. He hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you, Sakura Mikan. And I will not ever let you go again." He whispered.

Mikan smiled and looked up to him. Then, the two shared a sweet kiss under the rain.

**THE END**

And that's for my first ever one-shot story! I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to rest my head from my other story for now and I came up with this. I hope you like it! Reviews will be much appreciated!


End file.
